1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an article of clothing, and more particularly to, a method of manufacturing a tie-shrunk article of clothing which can fit a wearer of any size.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, tie dyed products are formed freely in that the dye stuff does not enter tied or covered portions that are formed by various tying processes such that the undyed portions are expressed as patterns. Otherwise, the dyed portions, such as the tied portions by various tying processes or the covered portions, are previously dyed or dyed afterward. It is well known that patterns resulting from various dyeing methods are quite numerous.
In the present situation, these tie dyeing processes are adopted so that patterns or designs are expressed, and while succession of traditional technical art of hand tie dyeing is intended, ornamental properties, aesthetic sense and elegance for the tie dyed article of clothing are improved. In cotton products (cotton stuff) such as a bathrobe or a blouse, advantages of providing a sense of high quality and enabling utilization such as, for example, an outdoor dress or a visiting dress by providing the sense of high quality, are useful for the practical benefit.
As described above, in the present situation, the tie dyeing process is adopted so as to improve the ornamental properties, the aesthetic sense and the elegance of the tie dyed article, and in cotton products such as a bathrobe or a blouse, the tie dyeing process provides advantages of a sense of high quality and enabling utilization such as an outdoor dress or a visiting dress. However, the utilization in such manner means that the tie dyeing article is limited to only one aspect.
For example, when the elasticity based on the tie dyeing process and the physical property of the cloth are utilized effectively, it is clear that the tie dyeing article has better characteristics and its value as an article for commerce is improved and the field of utilization can be developed. For example, when an article of clothing such as a blouse with elasticity is manufactured utilizing the elasticity and the physical property, the article of clothing is fitted to a human body to express the figure of the human body gently without producing creases (i.e., to fully express the figure of a beautiful woman), or utilizing the small dimension of the blouse so that the clothing can be accommodated compactly, and this is useful for journeys, accommodations, or the like. The tie dyeing process can also be utilized for the function as essentially required by the clothing piece. For example, the tie dyeing process is useful for functions such as tightening of sleeve ends or tightening of a belly.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an article of clothing which can fit a wearer of any size.
According to the present invention, a method of manufacturing an article of clothing, comprising the steps of:
providing an article of clothing having a single large size;
subjecting the article of clothing to a tying process; and
subjecting the tied article of clothing to a shrinking process after the tying process to obtain a tie-shrunk article of clothing having an entirely reduced size with elasticity due to the shrinkage of the tie-shrunk article of clothing, so that an entire portion of the single large size article of clothing fits a wearer of any size.
It is preferable that the aforementioned tying process is one of a looped binding process, a spiderweb binding process, a linked dots binding process, a square ring dots binding process and a rolling up process.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the aforementioned shrinking process is a heat shrink treatment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description of the preferred embodiments, which may be modified in any manner without departing from the scope and spirit of the present invention.